Puppet
by SlashAddict4Life
Summary: One-shot/It was a bad day to be turned into a puppet. Includes Slash and Cross-dressing.


I don't own Harry Potter or Angel  
pairing: Harry/Angel.  
Tittle: Puppet.  
A/N this is the episode where Angel gets turned into a puppet. (I just love this  
episode.)

* * *

From the moment he woke up in that studio as a puppet he knew that it was going to be a day worse than hell.

First, He had to sneak into his office so that no one would see him especially not Spike. But today was just not his lucky day.

After the team had left his office. More like he kicked them out. Then the last person he wanted to see entered his office. Of course that bastard was Spike. Who kept mocking him until he kicked his arse.

Finally, and that was the cherry on top. When he finished teaching Spike a lesson in manners. He went to his office to try to get his head straight. When he finally seemed to calm down. He heard the familiar crack that announced the arrival of his lover. He became as still as possible. He thanked his lucky stars that his chair was turned to the wall.

"Angel?" Came the almost soft whisper.

He internally groaned. He had to answer. His lover can already feel his presence.

"Yes love?"

"Are you okay?" He could hear the worry in his petite lover's voice.

"Everything's fine." That was a complete lie. He told himself.  
"

Well are you going to turn around or what?" At least he sounded amused.

Angel hesitated to answer. "I don't really feel like turning." He chuckled lightly.

"But I've got you a present." His lover purred. Which made Angel groan again.

"Yeah?What?" His voice came a little strangled.

"Well." He could his lover's foot steps getting closer to where he sat. "I was doing a little bit of shopping and I found something that I thought you may like."

He finally reached the chair and turned it. Angel closed his eyes. He didn't want to see his lover's reaction.

"Well it seems like my plans for the day is ruined." Harry sighed as he took in his lover's new look. "But you do look cute and cuddly."

Angel snapped his eyes open to reprimand his lover but his words got stuck in his throat. His lover was standing in front of him wearing one his leather jackets. But that was not what made him swallow his words. It was the skimpy green lace lingerie he could see under the wide open jacket. And it did not help that he was wearing those sexy leather boots. His hair was down to his shoulders in messy curls. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Not to mention his red-painted lips. His petite lover's look was screaming fuck me.

"Was I not tortured enough today?" He grunted smacking his head against the table.

"Oh you poor baby." Harry cooed at him.

If he did not look so fuckable right now. Angel would have snapped at him too. Instead Angel just dragged his eyes from the boot covered feet. To the smooth long legs. That he wanted to be wrapped around his waist so badly.

"It seems that today is not a good day for you baby." Harry said as he jumped on the table crossing his legs. He kept the jacket open to show his smooth legs.

"You're a sadist." Angel glared at him.

"aw I love you too." Harry looked at the puppet version of his lover and started to coo.

Angel just let him.

They sat together for five more minutes when the door burst open once again to show the blonde vampire.

"Angel you wanker you ca..." Spike stood still eyeing the practically naked wizard. "Wow."

"Spike get out." Angel growled in warning. While Harry blushed.

"No. I quite like the view here." He smirked at the blushing wizard. "Heya Harry."

Angel puppet face vamped out and he attacked the blonde for the second time today, and won again. He came back to his office and found his lover in his chair with his boot covered feet on the desk. He could see from his siting position the  
matching thong that he was wearing and groaned loud this time.

"Baby?" Harry looked at him with innocent eyes.

"You want to bring me to an early grave. Don't you?" He stared at his lover.

"But you're already dead." He widened his eyes then smirked and stood towering over his puppet turned lover.

"When will you be back to normal?" He asked him.

"I don't know." Angel sighed and went to sit on his chair.

"Make it quick. I'm horny." He disappeared with a crack smirking.

* * *

I had it. Love it. Posted it. Enough said.


End file.
